


a tragedy in the making

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was always going to end this way</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tragedy in the making

You were a tragedy in the making  
a tower crumbling  
a supernova exploding  
all blinding light and forever dreams  
lost and buried  
beneath the crushing weight of the here and now

The lights brighten the night  
but they can't brighten your heart when she's not there

Because no matter how many parties you throw  
no one will ever love you  
(certainly not _her_ )  
and no matter how much you pretend  
you will never be good enough  
and promises made on shooting stars  
are much harder to keep when it's light out  
(you didn't really think she would choose you, did you?)

You are a plot twist  
you are a character in this farcical life  
you are used and thrown away  
and you can deck her out in all the jewels you like  
but at the end of the day, she will always return to him

You were convenient, darling  
but that was it

She was never strong enough to make this choice  
(you should have known that)

You are a plot device  
character development  
the climax of this story

But all stories have to end sometime  
(did you think that they would mourn?)  
Happily-ever-after is for children's stories and fairytales  
(did you think they would miss you?)  
In the end, all you were was the tipping point  
(did you think they (she) cared?)

«bang»  
The end


End file.
